Chikako Shinju
Chikako Shinju is an OC that currently attends Akademi High School. Personality Chikako doesn't deal with her problems and brushes them off or walks away from them. She is quite irresponsible, but in turn is very carefree and happy. She gets unusually excited and upbeat at the smallest of things, making her lovable to some and obnoxious to others. She wants to be on the go whenever possible and has a hard time sitting still. Chikako is impatient and suffers greatly when limited to few environments. She loves to explore and adventure so confining her to one place is not the best idea as it is what irks her the most. When uncomfortable Chikako will whine and make her opinions heard as loud as possible, an annoyance to many. With her happiness comes this strange grumpiness, and for Chikako to have so many positive moments all day she must have her negatives at some point or another. Chikako is very flexible and active, able to do a number of impressive athletic feats. Her father acts as her own personal tutor and Chikako has learned quite a few moves throughout her short lifetime. She chooses to work out for the health benefits and to keep her body in shape, although this can sometimes be negated from the injuries she may occasionally receive during her lessons. Chikako has a great sense of humor, so a good way to her heart is through funny jokes. She can be a little insensitive to others feelings when she meant things only as a jest, and does not really know when to apologize for it even when she really should. Others may or may not find this quite rude, but even so, there are moments where even her detractors find her humorous. Aside from her wit, Chikako is similarly exceptional when it comes to her education. Her parents encourage Chikako to become intelligent, though this is not needed. Their redheaded bundle of excitement does wonderfully on tests without breaking a sweat. She forgoes studying, as she often passes tests without it. She does not know what she wants to do in life and is only living for the moment, with her instincts to guide her. Background Chikako lived a blind, strict life, one with orders and commands rather than support and care. Her parents credited her extroverted and excitable nature to irresponsibility and disorder. They did their best to put Chikako down and in her place, all the while saying how much they loved her (which she once happily believed) and how she could not cry, as crying is only a weakness. It was not a lie; they did love her but Chikako hated the fact that they always prioritized a well-behaved daughter over a happy one. As their daughter grew older, Chikako stopped looking up to them and started rebelling by being exceptionally loud and blunt. She made her thoughts about them known, whether they liked it or not. She prioritized freedom, honesty, and happiness over maturity and responsibility. Chikako would often make excuses to get away from her parents and occasionally run away from home, with some clever scheme getting her out of the house. Her parents apologized for treating her so wrongly, but still tried to mold her into the perfect daughter. "I'm only doing this for your own good." Chikako accepted their apology and loves her parents, but she still does not agree with their teaching methods and continues to rebel, albeit less loudly. Relationships Airi Yuu Chikako tries to bribe Airi into doing her dirty work, to which Airi declines. Chikako suggests that the two should team up and take over the world, but Airi has no interest in world domination. Even so, Airi enjoys Chikako's cheerfulness and the two hang out in Airi's private forest to have fun. The two will occasionally travel to different countries together. Barakou Koizumi Chikako thinks that Barakou should be less serious and polite so she can show her blunt side more often. Barakou is annoyed by Chikako, but begrudgingly finds the redhead funny whenever she cracks a joke. Chikako loves making Barakou laugh just to mess with her. Erisa Ikuko Erisa and Chikako are friends, though Chikako can sometimes be too lighthearted, almost blithe. Chikako pushes Erisa to open up, which Erisa has varying reactions to. Every so often Erisa, Chikako, and Rie Nobuko go shopping for clothes together at the mall. Fano Nanoko Fano finds Chikako's blunt and careless nature to be distasteful, believing that Chikako should be more compassionate to others. Chikako is not fond of Fano's nagging and what she considers insipidity, but she admires Fano's intelligence and thoughtfulness. Himari Kita Chikako and Himari are good friends and the two enjoy each other's company. They compare their various skills and trade puns. When in the Martial Arts Club, the two will spar together more often than they spar with others. Chikako's aimlessness worries Himari, and the latter silently wishes that former would have a little more drive in life, with a clear goal in mind. Homura Matsuo Chikako often hugs and jokes with Homura just to see her smile and blush. Homura has tried to avoid Chikako, but it has never worked. So instead, Homura started to scare Chikako back, which ended up almost giving the poor girl a heart attack. Homura is a bit jealous of Chikako. Minori Etsuko Himari pushes the two to hang out more, as she thinks they would be an interesting pair. Unfortunately for her, Chikako and Minori have little interest in one another except for their shared interest in photography. Chikako is a bit more carefree, with less work put into her photos, but nonetheless they chat about their various kinds of cameras and film cartridges. Chikako usually asks Minori to take pictures needed for the Photography Club for her so she won't have to do it herself. Rie Nobuko Rie goes to Chikako for advice when she wants to know if something goes good with her red hair. Rie and Chikako may go on shopping trips at the mall with Erisa from time to time. Chikako and Rie may play with Chikako's cameras, joking that Rie is a fashion model and everyone wants a picture of her. Chikako tries to learn archery from Rie, but she has no talent for it. Rie Ueda Chikako is totally oblivious to Rie's true nature, believing that the girl is a sweet person who couldn't hurt a fly. Rie thinks that Chikako is very stupid, but knows how strong the girl is and tries not to get on her bad side. Chikako pities Rie somewhat, and doesn't like to prank her often. Out of school Chikako once saw Rie blow up a stranger, but Chikako didn't believe what she saw, thinking that sweet little Rie would never do anything like that. Chikako chalked it up to puberty and the event has since left her mind. Rowan Linwood Chikako and Rowan are best friends, a dangerous duo. They are equally mischievous and prefer to work together instead of against each other. Occasionally they will discuss serious topics, but for the most part they focus on keeping each other happy. When in class they usually pair up together. They know one another like the back of their hand and some may be envious of such a close friendship. Sachiko Nagahimistu Chikako loves Sachiko's optimism and vice versa. Chikako adores Sachiko's plays and exaggerates the characters she acts when reading the scripts. Sachiko appreciates the support and silliness. Interests Hobbies *She takes delight in telling jokes because she believes it's a waste to not let an excellent, witty remark be heard. *She considers exercising to be a good pastime and a great way to get in shape. She especially likes martial arts over regular sport activities. *Photography is fun for her and she has a true passion for it. *Chikako loves to travel and has gone to 12 different countries. Chikako has been all over Japan, from top to bottom. *Sometimes she takes a spare part of her day to roll around in cash just because she can. Food *In contrast to most other inhabitants of Japan, Chikako enjoys most spicy foods. Drinks *Her favorite drink is Ramune, with her favorite flavor being cherry. Etc *She doesn't prefer to hang around any one spot and is hard to find. She is curious, so she tends to go anywhere she pleases at the time. She can occasionally be found at the most random locations. *She loves to hug others and doesn't seem to grasp personal space. *Skipping is her preferred alternative to running. *When she dies she wants to be buried in a pure golden casket. Trivia *She attends Classroom 1-1. *She joined the Photography Club to goof around, similar to the rest of the members. *'Party Animal' Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear Categoría:1st Years Categoría:Classroom 1-1 Categoría:Females Categoría:Students Categoría:OCs Categoría:Swim Team Categoría:Photography Club Categoría:Martial Arts Club Categoría:Sagittarius Sign Categoría:Sleuth Categoría:Party Animal Categoría:Heterosexual Characters